Anjatov's Heart
Anjatov's Heart is a project currently being worked on by Goldensox (ringleader), Globulous, Tom Fall (aka Luco) and AKD as a planned novel(s). Synopsis A tale of betrayal, sadness, fear and discovery, this novel will shake you off your couch with more than 80 years and three generations from the story of the sickest experiment ever mad eby man: THE ANJATOV. The story is told by four different authors. They enter a mysterious room, completely pristine, with nothing but a small keyboard, a screen glaring at them and a microfone. An ominous voice tell them to say everthing they know, however they want, and they do. The only author confirmed until now is John, he's an very old man, around his 90's, a pipe chain smoker. ARC I The main characters flee from the communists, Maia dies, they start building the base on Uruguay's coast. ~Goldensox Tentative name: Chapert I - Red Disease, Pearly Ghost. Resumé of the first arc: I'm planning the opening arc to be the the most cinematographic I can do. It will have explosions, some gorey scenes of the filthy communists doing filthy communist things, a lover dying by it's lover's hands, heroic brotherhood and desruction of important materials that would have helped mankind, but as we know, all the communists do is detroy everthing that barely resembles progress. AKD asked me to give a little bio of the character of my arc (and consequently, the main characters of the first era, ARC I, II and III), and that goes as follow: -Evgeny Arseni Ibrahimovich Evgeny is the main character of the first era. He's 27 years old by the beginning of the novel, being the youngest brother of the burgeoise Armani Ibrahimovich family, and despite his young age, he's a physics doctor that works on a lab of analysis hosted by his father - which he never knew well since he was an important scientist too and had to travel the whole world, also the owner of Russia's biggest pan factory: Arseni Housewares (we're talking about a LOT of money here) -. He's a cold-hearted guy with people he doesn't know, but he's affectionate and caring with his close family - His older brother, Wenceslaw 'Wally' Ibrahimovich, a good-hearted playboy whose only love is the night and parties and his uncle Bosco, a veteran aviator. After the raid on his laboratory, the death of his loved one - his older teacher Maia Anjatova (35 years old att) - and the fleeing from Russia, plus the traumatic and shocking sights of the barbaries perpetrated by the commies, his mind slowly starts to decay, to the point of hearing voices and seeing the ghost of Maia, demanding him to build a facility to overtake the Revolution: The Anjatov Facility. -Wally Arseni Ibrahimovich , Wally is Evgeny's older brother. He's a party animal, libertine playboy who spends fortunes on casinos and parties. He's very simple minded, in contrast with his genius brother, and enjoys drinking and smoking. He develops alcoholism during the novel, and slowly witness his bad habits destroying his body. He's a class-A car pilot and drives an Aston Martin (1915 model). He's the most optimistic character in the whole era, and faces the downfall of Russia and the crazyness of his brother as an 'Interesting change on the mood of everthing, it was just to plain and boring anyway' (sic). After knowing his brother's laboratory was being raided, he drives to the place with two bodyguards - which die - and invade the building, shooting people and rescuing his brother. Later on he takes him to Filip Ave, a high class avenue that's also being raided, and saves his uncle, Bosco, and his brother's teacher, Maia, getting shot on the shoulder (which cripples the movement of his left arm permanently) on the process. After they flee to Uruguay, he uses his contacts to ship everthing the family still had on a shit so they could start life again, but Evgeny ends up using the fortune to build the Anjatov base. Wally falls into his brother's intellectual fallacies and end up giving him all his part of the fortune. He tried to cover his brother's madness from everyone, out of pity and love. -Bosco Ibrahimovich Bosco is the older brother of Evgeny and Wally's father, and the only Ibrahimovich, besides the two brothers, to escape Russia. He's a serious old man, extremely religious and righteous, always trying to achieve peace and comprehension with everyone. He's the 'old wise man' of the novel - complete with churchwarden pipe and everthing -, and will guide the two brothers ass they work on the creation of the Anjatov Facility. He believes communists are people who sold their soulds to Satan, and that the ghost of Maia demanding Evgeny to build a base to overtake the revolution is a God's signal that they must follow. He co-pilots the plane that they use to flee from Russia. He's also addicted to tobacco, and spend lots of money on Cohibas. -Maia Anjatova Maia was Evgeny's teacher on the Imperial Academy. She's a double graduate, both in Oceanology a hobby and Physics. Despite she being older than Evgeny, they share a strong love and affection, which they share in semi-secrecy. After her house gets raided by the revolutionaries, she flees on Wally's car, but end up being shot in the heart moments before she enters the plane. She dies immediately, looking on Evgeny's eyes. Her ghost appears along the whole first era, and guides Evgeny into madness. Her ghost's demands are as follow: 1. To build the base she always dreamed of. A submarine base where her ghost could dwell along with the sea critters she loved so much, an underwater palace.(Anjatov's Facility) 2. To build her a heart so strong that no man could ever make stop, and that used the very ocean to power itself. (Anjatov's Heart) 3. To create sons for them (Evgeny and Maia), sons that would also avenge her death and overtake Russia to it's real owners, the imperial families. (The Golems) To the end of novel, it must be ambigous if her ghost is real or if it's just a creation of Evgeny's decaying mind ARC II The scientists create the Anjatov Facility, the tests with creatures and stuff begin ~AKD ARC III things start going wrong, the base is ultimately shut and everyone inside dies. OR DID THEM? ~AKD ARC IV the outsiders enter the base, with them a secret agent willing to steal the plans of the Anjatov's Heart supermotor ~Globulous ARC V theyoutsiders try to survive and ultimately aknowledge that they can only survive by fleeing using a batisphere ~Tom Fall ARC VI they escape the facility, and it gets destroyed. But the facility has a defense mechanism. If it starts taking on too much water, it forces itself to the surface. ~Goldensox ] thumb|300px|right|Theme Song Category:ZWG Projects